New Arrival
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Puck and Finn have been waiting for this moment for a while, now it's time for the birth of their first child. Slash, Mpreg. Puck/Finn, Kurt/Blaine, Sam/Quinn, implied Rachel/Jesse


_**New Arrival**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Glee**_

_**Summary- Puck and Finn have been waiting for this moment for a while, now it's time for the birth of their first child. Slash, Mpreg. Puck/Finn, Kurt/Blaine, Sam/Quinn, implied Rachel/Jesse**_

_**This was requested by Tess2046, who asked me to write this. I hope you like it.**_

_**I don't watch Glee, I'll watch it once in a while but I don't watch it every week every episode. So forgive me if someone seems out of character. **_

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Puck paused as the excited yells of the young child, without warning she ran forward and flung herself into her Daddy's arms. Puck caught the young child and held her on his hip, placing a sweet kiss in her sun kissed light brown hair, her small arms wrapped themselves around Puck's neck as she rested her head tiredly against his shoulder.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, guess what, guess what?" She smiled a toothy grin excitedly.

"What baby?" Puck asked returning his daughter's smile

"I got flowers." She giggled as she held up a handful of purple and pink wild flowers, she held them out to Puck as an offering before wiggling as if she wanted to be put down, Puck set her down watched as ran around the meadow of flowers, she laughed, the sound so whimsical and beautiful it made Puck's heart melt, she spun around in circles looking up at the blue sky as the flowy material of her flower print dress twirled with her. A cheerful yelp of barks had Puck spinning around in shock just to see a small black lab dart past him and run over to the young child, the two played together, a mix of child like laughter and a small puppy barks.

A pair of arms wrapped around him making his gasp, before he caught a certain scent that made him lean back into the embrace.

The arms tightened and Puck panicked slightly when he saw his daughter disappear from his line of view.

"Noah, wake up." Puck's eyes popped open gasping in shock when he found his husband's face directly in front of his. Puck backed up a little into the pillows trying to back away from Finn's really up close face.

"Dude, back up." Finn blinked before chuckling and back away a little, Puck calmed and his heartbeat returned to normal.

"Sorry, I was worried you were making weird noises." Puck smiled and shook his head, his hand drifted to his seven month pregnant belly, Finn's hand joined his and together their entwined fingers caressed the baby bump.

"No, I'm fine and so is Jr. I promise." Finn nodded and kissed Puck's temple.

"I know I'm just worried more about you now. You're a week past the due date and it seems like Jr. is just playing with us now." Puck cupped the back of Finn's head with his other hand and drew the older in for a deep kiss, moaning at their lips meet, the kiss only lasted for a few minutes before Puck let out a sound gasp. Finn pulled back from the kiss and looked at Puck with his head titled to the side in wonder.

"What?" Puck looked at him, his eyes shining with love and admiration.

"Noah are you okay?" Puck nodded, tears welling in his eyes, "Baby please tell me what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Please tell me where it hurts? I'm so sorry baby, please I need to know. Bab-" anymore of Finn unnecessary pleading was cut off by a pair of lips, Puck kissed his husband silencing him.

"The baby's coming." Noah murmured when they broke the kiss. Finn looked at him, the words not really registering before the words seemed to click, Finn grinned and pulled a slightly shocked but happy Puck into a kiss before he jumped off the bed and ran over to the closet to pull the duffle bag that had prepared for the birth. Heading back over to the bed, he helped Puck up from the bed and the two headed out of their house and into their car so they could get to the hospital.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Puck's doctor who had been called on the way was standing with wheel chair waiting for the couple, Finn stayed behind to call their family and friends while Dr. Orion and Puck headed towards a Finn found Puck, he had been changed into a hospital gown and Dr. Orion was jotting down some notes on a clipboard.<p>

"Okay so as I've mentioned before, the delivery is going to be a little different, there will be a caesarean section which is same procedure used for females, the only difference is that there wont be any painful contractions, the male body is designed to carry the baby differently and it a smaller space, we haven't quite figured out why there is no contractions there just isn't. Questions?" Finn and Puck looked at each

"How do you know when it is time?" Finn asked finally he broke the eye connection with Puck and glanced down at the baby bump.

"Unfortunately while the male doesn't get the painful contractions, there is a sharp pain that travels across the belly before it dulls slightly and just sits there. Once again while there has been study of male pregnancies, we don't understand it all 100%." Both Finn and Puck nodded, that had been a repeated statement that their doctor told them over and over again during the checkups.

"Any other questions?"

"How much longer?" Puck asked his hand drifted over his belly rubbing circles.

"It could be anywhere from 20 minutes to 2 hours. It unpredictable." Puck nodded and snuggled his head against his pillow. Dr. Orion patted Puck's leg and left the room claiming she had to go check up on her other patients.

"We're gonna be dads." Finn mused sitting in a chair beside the bed, Puck frowned and turned his head to looked at Finn, Finn stared blankly at the wall. Puck shook his head letting a grin tease at his lips.

"And you're only coming to this conclusion now?" Puck teased, Finn blinked and smiled at him.

"I know that we were having a child but now it's all more real." Finn said gesturing with his hands, Puck laughed at his husband and squeezed his hand lovingly.

* * *

><p>Three hours had passed before Puck felt the sharp painful wave of pain that danced across his stomach. He cried out his hands gripped his hard belly, the tears sprung to his eyes the shock of it all startled him. Finn who had been having a short nap after Puck had begged him to get some sleep, jumped up startled by the cry, Finn went over and sat on the edge of the bed, he hugged Puck to him hopping to help him through the first shock of pain, when it dulled out the Dr. entered the room and checked Puck over.<p>

"Well Daddies, it's time. A couple of nurses will be here shortly to take both of you to the OR." The Dr. left and the nurses entered a few minutes later.

"We need to take Noah up first and get him settled before we bring you. Visit with your family and friends and inform them of what is going on." Finn nodded and after giving Puck a kiss he left to the room so the nurse could do their job. He walked out into the waiting room and found his mother and Burt were sitting looking around up and down the hall, Kurt and Blaine and their 3 year old adopted son Vaughn, Blaine was pacing holding the sleeping child his careful steps soothing the young child as he dreamed big dreams, Sam and Quinn stood off to the side simply holding hands whispering back and forth in hushed tones, Brittany and Santana were sitting near the other side of the waiting room, both sat there magazines draped across their laps, neither were actually reading they were watching as Doctors and Nurses walked by.

"Finn, honey, how is Noah?" Finn returned his mother's hug, before stepping back, the others that were waiting came over to hear what Finn had to say.

"They're taking him upstairs, she'll be here soon." Finn smiled happily. His mother gushed and hugged him again.

"Well Hudson don't keep us waiting, go be with Puckerman and see your daughter enter this world." Santana ordered, Finn shot her a grin before turning and leaving to do as told. The Nurse upstairs in the OR where the delivery would take place smiled at Finn and helped him get dressed up into some scrubs before leading him over to Puck. Puck turned his head and glanced at Finn. Finn draped his arm over Puck's chest, and Puck's hands gripping Finn's arm. The Dr. spoke to the couple informing them that they were about to start.

The whole processes didn't take long and within a short amount of time a loud cry broke through all the other noise in the room. The Dr. laughed and handed the squealing baby off to the nurse so they could clean her up.

"It's a girl." Finn smiled watching the nurse clean the baby, he turned to Puck who had tears streaming down his face, Finn smiled a watery smile tears were pooling in his own eyes, he leaned over pressing a kiss against his husband's lips.

"A girl, a baby, we're daddies." Finn murmured each word was followed with a kiss. Puck laughed a watery laugh. The nurse brought the newborn over to the couple so they could see her before the nurse took her to the nursery so they could weigh her and Puck could be cleaned up and put back in his room.

Puck laid back against his pillows he watched as the nurse entered his room and walked over to the side of his bed, the small pink bundle in her arms was exchanged to Puck's arms. Finn sat on the side of the bed his arms were wrapped around as both of the proud parents stared down at their little girl.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, the nurse smiled at the couple and walked over to the door opening it, Finn's mother and Burt, lead the others into the room, all them stood around the bed gazing at the baby.

"So does she have a name?" Finn's mother asked a she gently brushed the little girl's soft cheek.

"Layla Ellie Scarlet Hudson." Finn announced, the room made "awww" sounds and agreeing that it was a lovely name.

"Mom, want to hold your granddaughter?" Finn's mother nodded and accepted the baby from Puck's arms. Puck seemed a little reluctant to let her go but he smiled as he watched her and Burt coo over the newborn. Finn hugged Puck's kissing his temple.

"Thank you." Finn whispered, Puck broke his gaze from his daughter who was now being held by Kurt while Blaine glanced over his husband's shoulder, before Layla was passed onto Sam and Quinn.

"For what?" Noah asked looked at Finn

"For being an amazing husband and giving me a beautiful daughter." Noah blinked the tears from his eyes and he leaned forward and kissed Finn.

"She's beautiful you guys." Quinn spoke breaking their kiss, Finn pulled back and smiled as Layla was passed to Santana, both her and Brittany were admiring the little baby.

"Rachel told me to tell you both that she was incredibly sorry for not being able to make it, she said, Tage got sick and Jesse was working, she said she will come and see the baby as soon as she can." Kurt informed the couple, Finn accepted Layla into his arms and handed her to the other itching parent. Puck happily took his daughter and started cooing over her.

"Well you guys it's like 4:30 in the morning, I don't know about you but I'm tired." Blaine said shifting Vaughn to his other arm, the child groaned but settled back into his sleep. Kurt nodded, his arm wrapping itself around Blaine's waist.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow.. or well rather later today." Finn nodded at Kurt, Noah was a little distracted by his daughter still, a nurse walked in and gave Puck a bottle to give Layla. Layla opened her eyes revealed dark dark midnight blue eyes, she lazily sucked at the bottle drinking the milk.

The others said goodbye offering their congratulations and promises to see them again at a later time.

"I love you." Finn spoke watching Puck finish feeding Layla. Noah turned his head and smiled at Finn.

"I love you too."

_**Hope everyone likes it. Review and let me know.**_

And incase you didn't really realize, Vaughn is Blaine and Kurt's adopted son. While Tage is Rachel and Jesse's son.


End file.
